Forum:(360) How to determine a draco
How exactly does one tell if a gun is a draco? I have several that look close, but I'm not sure if they have the draco accessory or not. Is it just based on the elemental chance and clip size, or is there some other way to tell? I can't get the file off my USB stick to check in willowtree, so I would appreciate some help here. Here's the ones I think are dracos, but I'm not sure about. All are S&S (obviously) Common stat abbreviations: rr = recoil reduction, mag = magazine size Level / Name / DMG / ACC / FR / CLIP / Elemental Multiplier / value / stats *58 / AR490.3 Glorious Massacre / 279 / 93.9 / 8.8 / 124 / 4 / #7,923,301 / +100 mag / + 76 rr / + 70 acc / unlisted scope *57 / AR490 Glorious Massacre / 257 / 93.9 / 8.8 / 120 / 3 / $5,254,178 / + 96 mag / + 77 rr / + 70 acc / unlisted scope *57 / HLK490.2 Glorious Massacre / 265 / 93.9 / 4.5 / 120 / 3 / $5,130,413 / + 96 mag / + 62 rr / + 70 acc / unlisted scope *58 / HVY490.3 Glorious Massacre / 262 / 93.9 / 4.9 / 124 / 3 / $3,521,467 / + 100 mag / + 67 rr / + 70 acc / no scope *59 / AR29.3 Glorious Massacre / 311 / 91.3 / 8.8 / 124 / 4 / $4,084,901 / + 100 mag / + 58 rr / + 57 acc / no scope *59 / HVY24.3 Glorious Massacre / 263 / 93.9 / 4.9 / 93 / 3 / $2,304,303 / + 69 mag / + 63 rr / + 70 acc / no scope TheKingBoar 19:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't really tell without seeing them in WT. But, if I had to choose, I would be surprised that the 2 that have a mag size of 124 and x4 Incendiary were not Draco's. -- MeMadeIt 20:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe S & S guns cannot be 4x incendiary without being a draco - though I wouldn't take my word for it. I would have to guess: 58 / AR490.3 Glorious Massacre / 279 / 93.9 / 8.8 / 124 / 4 / #7,923,301 / +100 mag / + 76 rr / + 70 acc / unlisted scope 59 / AR29.3 Glorious Massacre / 311 / 91.3 / 8.8 / 124 / 4 / $4,084,901 / + 100 mag / + 58 rr / + 57 acc / no scope Are definatly Draco's, and some of the others probably are as well - Anacondas1 My general thoughts were the 4x and 124 ones were dracos for sure, but it just feels like they don't do the elemental damage I would expect from a draco gun. They all just feel severely underpowered, barely ever actually procing a fire shot. I was hoping for a hellfire alternative (to get kills with something else for once). Is there anyone who is on the 360 who would be willing to check on these for me? I'd be willing to dupe them for you for just telling me which is a draco. I can't seem to get my save file off of my USB stick for some reason. TheKingBoar 04:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : Your perception is not wrong - the Draco's do not proc at x4. (I posted about this awhile back.) Compare their effect against an Ogre and the difference is quite noticeable. -- MeMadeIt 08:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : I play on 360 and would be happy to give those guns a look in WillowTree for you to provide conclusive evidence one way or the other as to which are Dracos. GT Skeve613 13:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ~120mag / x3-4 Incendiary is a Draco, ~90mag / x3 Incendiary is not. --Nagamarky 10:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) How many weak guns do we sort through with the farming gift that we call Crawmax? The Draco is an S&S auto with a X3 or X4 fire ellemental. It has to have a huge clip also. To compare a Draco with a Hellfire is like comparing apples and oranges. The Draco hallmark is the giant magazine. I have left so many crappy Hellfires on the ledge since the Knox DLC came out. The Draco is no different. The Draco will always have a fire X3+ and an abnormally large clip. The magazine size is the key to the Draco. It isn't a Hellfire alternative. It is Dragon Fire. It is lots of fire, fire and more fire. Willp602 11:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, in most/all scenarios, a Hellfire will get you more fire than a Draco. For starters, the Draco may not even proc on some shots, but the Hellfire is capable of a constant x2 multiplier proc stream. And the DoT on the Hellfire is undeniably sick. All the Draco has to offer is a higher tech pool relative to standard machineguns, an extended mag, as well as the ability to proc higher. None of which can match up to Hellfire bonuses. --Nagamarky 12:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the specific details. Nagarmarky, that would mean that only one is not a draco, and I only got 2 or 3 in trades. Are they really that common? I thought they were ultra rare. TheKingBoar 23:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. Personally, I've found more Dracos than most other types of oranges. --Nagamarky 03:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC)